Sleeping Laney
by The Devious Angel
Summary: When rehearsing for the play Sleeping Beauty, Laney ends up being cursed like in the story. So it's up to her friends to save her before the spell becomes permanent. Corney.
1. Audition time

Here is the winner of my story voting, I may upload the others eventually but this is all for now.

* * *

It was a quiet day in Peaceville...ok that was a total lie, it was anything but quiet in Peaceville. Especially at the Riffin household where 3 preteens were laying on the couch. Laney Penn, Kin Kujira and his twin brother Kon Kujira were sitting there watching the tv.

"And in other news, local elementary high will be hosting it's annual school play!" Chance Happening spoke onscreen. "The school will be performing the play of Sleeping Beauty this Saturday. Now here's Buzz with the weather." it cut to show her fellow newscaster in the middle of a typhoon. "IT'S RAINING ALOT!" he yelled

Laney pressed a button on the remote and said "Eesh, who would wanna do a school play?" suddenly as if on cue, Corey Riffin burst into the garage and announced "Big news guys! Grojband is going to be in the school play!" Laney looked at him skeptically and asked "Core,Why are we going to be in the play?" the guitarist turned to his bandmates and said "Picture this, we get the main roles in the play, and turn it into a rock n roll fest!"

The 3 looked at him weird "Um Corey, I don't know how to tell you this, but that is never going to work." Kin admitted. "Yeah, it's not even a musical." Kon pointed out. Corey's eyes widened "It's not! But the Disney movie had singing!" "But it only had two songs." Laney pointed out "The version the school is doing is one without the songs anyway." She explained.

Corey looked down "Aw man! Someone should have told me that before I signed us all up!" he said disappointed. "Wait! You already signed us up?!" Kin asked in disbelief. "Yeah...maybe I should have told you guys first." Corey sheepishly admitted. "Great so does that mean we have to audition?" Laney asked "We could just not go." Kon replied. "No way! Grojband never runs from a challenge!" Corey spoke confidently "But this isn't a challenge." Kin told him. "Well...I already signed us up and besides, it could be fun. What could possibly happen?"

LATER ON TRANSITION

Grojband opened the doors to the school auditorium and walked inside. They looked around to see very few other students around. "Great, with this little people we might actually get parts." Kin said annoyed. "You could just offer to be a stagehand." Laney pointed out. Kin stopped for a minute to think "That could work."

Unfortunately for the band, they heard a familiar voice ring out behind them. "Ugh, Don't tell you guys are auditioning." the band turned around to see Corey's older sister Trina and her best friend/lackey Mina. "Trina? What are you doing here?" Corey asked his sister. "Duh, I'm like auditioning for the lead role!" Trina told her brother "But you hate school plays!" Corey pointed out "Not if Nick Mallory is auditioning." she told him. Corey turned to look and sure enough, Nick was one of the people in the room.

Trina and Mina walked away and over to Nick as the band talked to themselves. "Great, now your sisters here! This couldn't possibly get any worse!" Laney complained. "Hello Grojband." they heard someone taunt behind them. "And it just got worse." Behind them stood their arch rivals The Newmans, Carrie Beff, Larry Nepp, Kim Kagami and Konnie Kagami.

"Hello Newmans." Corey said sourly to them. "We are going to be the stars of this show. Like we always are!" Carrie bragged. Corey looked at her and said "Yeah, well what makes you so sure of that?!" "Because we are better than you!" Carrie snapped back. Laney got in between the two guitarists and said "Save it for later, if we fight in school then we will all get detention." Laney reminded them.

"Fine, We'll settle this in the auditions. The one who gets the best part is the winner." Carrie said as she walked off. Corey looked at the Newmans with spite and walked over to the audition table. Laney was about to follow when she overheard what Kin and Kon were saying. "Hey Kin, what role is Corey auditioning for?" Kin looked at him "The Prince, why?" "Well doesn't the prince have to kiss sleeping beauty in the end?" at the word 'kiss', Laney suddenly perked up and thought to herself 'This is my chance! If I land the role of Sleeping Beauty then the two of us will kiss!' her face wore a love struck expression as Kon waves his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Laney? Are you ok?" Kon asked. Laney snapped out of her daydream "I gotta get that role!" she said with determination in her voice. She then ran off to audition.

LETS JUST SKIP AUDITIONS

A few hours later and all of the young teens stood on stage as the casting director looked over his papers. He lifted his head up and spoke "Well the roles have been cast." everyone looked at him with anticipation. "The lead role of Sleeping Beauty goes to...Laney Penn!" Laney's face erupted into a huge smile and she fist pumped in the air. "The role of the Prince goes to...Corey Riffin." Corey smiled and said "Sweet!" Laney's smile only got bigger and her eyes turned into hearts 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' she thought to herself.

"Maleficent will be played by Trina Riffin." "What?!" Trina yelled "How could me and Nick Mallory not get the lead roles?! And why am I the villain?" she demanded. Nick Mallory turned to her and said "Nick Mallory thinks you will play a great villain." Trina smiled and said "Maleficent it is then!" backstage Mina whispered to herself "I'm not sure if Nick was complimenting her or insulting her."

"The roles of the 3 good fairies go to Carrie Beff, Kim Kagami and Konnie Kagami." The Newman twins high fived but Carrie looked annoyed. "Nick Mallory will be playing the king and the queen shall be played by...Larry Nepp." Larry looked at him in disbelief and shouted "What the heck!? I'm a boy!? Why am I the queen?!" the director looked at him and said "Because you make a very pretty girl. Sorry but I can't change roles now. See you all at rehearsals tomorrow." and with that, the director left. Larry just stood there with his jaw dropped as some of the others tried to hold back their laughter.

Kon sighed and said "Aw man! I didn't get a part! What did I do wrong?" Kin looked to his brother and said "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you hit the director in the face with a cartwheel during your audition."

Carrie sulked for a bit "What's wrong Carrie?" Kim asked. "I should have been Sleeping Beauty!" Kim put her arm around her shoulder and said "Look at the bright side, if you had gotten the part then you would have had to kiss Corey." Carrie looked at her with realization and said "Wow, you are so right! I'm glad I didn't get the role!"

Corey had overheard the Newman girls talk when he heard the part about the kiss. Suddenly it dawned on him. He was going to have to kiss Laney. His face turned a deep crimson and he stood there motionless. Kon walked over and asked "Hey dude, are you ok?" Corey didn't move or change his expression as he spoke "I have to kiss Laney..." his voice trailed off. Kon realized what he said and looked away "Wow, this is going to be awkward."

* * *

that's it for now. The next part is coming up soon.


	2. Getting ready

New chap is here! Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Back in the Riffin garage, Corey, Kin and Kon were all sitting on a couch. Laney had gone home earlier so it was just the boys. Corey sat with his hands holding his head, he was completely freaked out.

"I'm gonna kiss Lanes..." he said. "Yeah, we heard you the first time." Kon replied. Kin came into the conversation "What's the big deal? We both know you got a crush on her." Corey blushed a. The last part.

It was true though, Corey did have feelings for her. Ever since they danced at the wedding he had been in love with her. He finally told Kin and Kon about it after they walked in on him and Laney the morning after the sleepover.

"Kin, it's a huge deal! I mean, what if I kiss her weirdly? Or what if it freaks her out? What if she doesn't like me like that and she leaves the band?!" Corey began to freak out. Kin and Kon looked at each other and sighed. "Corey, I can say with all honesty, that Laney would never do any of that." Kin tried to help Corey.

"How do you know?" Corey asked. Kin rubbed the back of his head and replied nervously "Um...TOP SECRET INFORMATION!" he yelled as he threw a smoke bomb on the floor. When the smoke cleared he was still there. He quickly grabbed his brother and ran off.

"Wouldnt it be easier to just tell him that Laney likes him too?" Kon asked as they dashed away. "Laney said if we tell him then she will come and kill us in our sleep." Kin reminded him.

DEATH THREATS TRANSITION

It was the following day, the play was on Friday and it was Wednesday. Laney was in the auditorium getting ready for her costume fitting. Mina walked in with a pink princess dress and showed it to Laney.

"Here's your costume." Mina told the red haired girl. Laney looked at the dress in horror. She got a can of black spray paint from behind her back and proceeded to die the dress black. Then she pulled out some scissors and cut off the sleeves and made the dress a bit shorter. "There, much better." Laney sighed in relief. Mina stared sadly at the dress "Aaww"

Carrie, Kim and Konnie walked in each wearing different fairy dresses. Carrie wore a pinkish red dress, Kim's was green and Konnie's was blue. "Oh I've always wanted to be a fairy!" Konnie squealed in delight. "Hey has anybody seen Larry?" Carrie asked.

Then in walked Larry. Wearing a long purple gown with makeup on his face with a crown on his head. Everyone inside the theater stared at him for a moment, then burst out in laughter. "It's not funny!" he yelled. Nick Mallory walked over to him and said "Nick Mallory thinks that you are a beautiful girl." "I'm a boy!" Larry replied. Nick stood there for a moment before saying "Nick Mallory is feeling very awkward now."

The remaining members of Grojband walked in to the room. Kin ran off to check the sound system and Corey and Kon went looking for Laney. Suddenly Kon face filled with terror. "Aaaah!" he screamed "There's a horrible demon here and she's come to steal my soul!" Corey looked in the direction he was looking and also screamed in terror. "This is just my costume!" Trina angrily responded to them. She was wearing a long black robe with a hood that twisted up into two big horns on top.

"Wow sis, that costume sure suits you." Corey told her. Trina Glared at him before pointing her finger to his chest and sayin. "If hunky Nick Mallory wasn't in the room right now, I'd kill you." she then left with a huff.

"Hey Core. Nice of you to finally show up." He turned his head to the sound of the voice and saw Laney wearing her black dress. "Let me guess, you made your own adjustments to the dress Mina made." he asked. "You guessed it." she responded.

Corey took a moment to look over her appearance. Her black sleeveless dress went down to her ankles and he could see a few tears at the bottom. A green sash had been added to the waiste area and he could see green sequens on the top. Her hand were covered by a pair on small green gloves. She wore back flats on her feet and her neck adorned the same green necklace from the queen bee pageant. Her hair looked the same except for the small gold crown on top of her head.

"Wow Lanes, you look great!" he complimented her. Laney felt a blush grow on her face and rubbed her arm nervously. "Th-thanks Core." she smiled. The director walked in and yelled. "Ok everyone! Let's get to rehearsing!" Corey looked to Laney and said "See you in a bit, I gotta go get my costume on." she nodded and Corey left to go get changed.

WICKED COOL TRANSITION

Meanwhile, Kin was setting up some wires down under the stage. He tried to flip a switch but nothing turned on. "Hmmm, that's weird." he noted. He checked all the wires to find them all connected. "Maybe the main power is off?" he wondered.

A few minutes later and Kin was down in the school basement. He looked around for a main power switch but wasn't able to find it. "Where is it?" he asked to no one in particular. Something flashed in the corner of his eye and he turned to see a small amber colored box under one of the machine valves. "What's that?" he went and bent over to pick up the box. He looked it over to see the golden edges around it and a description written on the top. "Poison sleeps within a casket, a golden seal around to mask it, upon it's awakening from its slumber, it seeks out for one to put under, as darkness surrounds the cursed one, only with the gift of the heart shall it be undone." he read out loud.

He scratched his head in confusion. He looked to the side of the box to see a rusted lock on it. "Kin, did you get the power on?" he heard Kon's voice shout from the top of the staircase. "Oh, almost!" he called back. He dropped the box and looked to find the power switch. "There it is!" he said. He pulled the lever then hurried out of the room.

Unknowingly, when Kin dropped the box, the rusted lock broke and allowed the box to open. A strange black mist began to seep out.

* * *

More next time.


End file.
